


To Supernatural

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Multi, References to Supernatural (TV), Sentimental, non-au, supernatural is ending and i am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Sam and Dean will always be there inside of them, long lost friends, waiting for Jared and Jensen to bring them back to life, to say hello again.





	To Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last first day of shooting for Supernatural today. I don't know if this properly conveys the emotions I want it to, but know that I love this show with my whole heart and soul. It's given me so much and I will forever be grateful.
> 
> To Supernatural, thank you. 
> 
> Find me on [twitter:](https://twitter.com/anastiels) <3

**January 2005**

To say Jensen is nervous would be an understatement. He can feel tremors under his skin, pushing his heart rate up a dozen beats as he walks into the Warner Bros Studio. He’d prepped for this audition as he had the ten similar ones so far this year, but this callback was different than the others.There is something about Dean Winchester he’s already fallen in love with. Dean is something special, Jensen knows it, and he really wants to be given the chance to explore him, to let him live. 

He follows the directions back to the audition room where he signs in and sees a guy who looks suspiciously like Jared Padalecki, sitting in a folding chair near a closed room. Jensen had seen him before, at other auditions, they had mutual friends but never properly met in person. He isn’t exactly what Jensen was expecting -- a tall, lanky looking kid, floppy hair dangling in his eyes and wearing a loose sweatshirt. 

Jensen sits down in the chair across from Jared who had looked up when he came into the hallway, but is now intently reading his script page, the few dozen lines they’d been asked to rehearse for the audition. 

“Hey man, I’m Jensen,” Jensen says, formally introducing himself. He figures if they’ve got a chance of ending up on this show together, they might as well talk it out and try to get along.

He knows from experience how it can be with principal actors on TV, for the press they act like best friends, but in real life say barely two words to each other. Jensen doesn’t want that, ever, a kind of forced relationship like that sounds like hell. 

He holds out a hand for Jared to shake and Jared closes the short distance between their two bodies and shakes Jensen’s hand firmly.

“Hey, I’m Jared.” 

Jared smiles, dimples popping out on his cheeks adorably. He’s still got a baby face, must be a few years younger than Jensen, a slightly hidden trace of a southern accent in his voice. 

“Where are you from?” Jensen asks curiously, dropping Jared’s warm hand. 

“Texas, you?”

“Dallas,” Jensen answers, smiling easily at their little bit of common ground. 

“Who’s your team?” Jared asks, script page now abandoned on the carpeted floor next to him. He’s peering at Jensen, interested. 

“Cowboys,” Jensen answers with a grin.

“Me too!” Jared replies, enthusiastically. 

“... do you like country music?” Jared asks after a moment. He’s leaning forward in his chair, forearms resting on his knees, a look of a little kid in a candy store on his face.

“Uh yeah.” Jensen says, as if he would like anything else. He may live in Hollywood now, but he stays true to his Texas roots when he can and that includes country music. 

“Awesome.”

If they get the chance, this might just work. 

Silence takes over as they both skim the script pages, pretending to read through their nerves for a few more minutes before Jensen can’t take it anymore. “Are you reading for Sam or Dean?”

“I’m reading for Sam,” Jared says, smile softer now. 

He looks like he’d be good for Sam, at least from what Jensen has read of the character.

“Oh, okay I’m reading for Dean. Are there other people in there?” Jensen asks, jutting a thumb towards the room.

“No,” Jared says, briefly glancing at the door next to him and shaking his head. “I haven’t seen anyone else, you’re the first person that’s walked in.”

“Well that’s kind strange, right?”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking, where’s everybody else?” Jared asks. 

Jensen shrugs, he’s never been to an audition where it’s just two people before. He doesn’t have to wait long to find out, a minute later the door clicks open and a man in a finely pressed suit calls them back to read.

Their scene together turns out more than perfect. He and Jared have the kind of instant chemistry Jensen has only dreamed about having with another actor. It felt like riding a bike; natural and laughably easy. They are cast for the roles in that same room: Jensen as Dean and Jared as Sam -- thirty Warner Bros. Execs congratulating them, throwing all their hopes on two young guys from Texas. 

Jensen asks Jared to come out with him afterwards for a celebratory drink. Jared orders them shots of Tequila, which Jensen knows he is going to regret in a few hours. Together, they toss ‘em back and clink glasses, Jared’s arm friendly arm curved around Jensen’s shoulder. 

“To Supernatural,” Jared says. He laughs as he does the shot, giddy in the unknown of the next few months, of the success of this show.

“To Supernatural.” 

Jensen has no idea what the next month or even the rest of the year will bring, if this show will be a hit, or even get a full first season. There’s something about Jared though that Jensen knows he wants to get to know, to understand where this natural camaraderie came from. He hopes, at the end of it all, whenever that may be that they end up friends. 

* * *

**July 18, 2019**

This morning, Jared is a vibrating mess of anxiety and melancholy. He fumbles trying to get ready in the morning, going through his routine like it’s a regular work morning. Jensen and Clif pick him up a little earlier than usual, allowing Jensen extra time to prep for directing this morning. They’re quiet in the car, not more than usual, but it has an added weight to it today, one they both aren’t quite sure how to deal with. 

Last first shooting day. 

The real last day in April will be the worst, but this is the beginning of the end. It’s time, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. 

This show is more apart of him than he ever imagined. He thinks about Gen, at home in Austin with his kids, all of which he wouldn’t have found without that one fateful audition. He thinks of Danneel, and Jensen sitting next to him, still here and putting up with him and his stupid jokes, and being the best friend he’s ever known for the past fifteen years. 

Jared doesn’t know what their lives are going to look like without Supernatural, can’t imagine it. But what he does know is that Jensen will be with him for the rest of his life, and that’s what’s holding him together right now. 

They get to set and head to makeup together. Jensen is staying closer to him than normal, knows instinctively that they need each other more today. Their arms and fingers brush while they walk, and its comfort to know that he’s an arms reach away if necessary. 

Jared holds it together for about the first five minutes of makeup before Jensen notices. He politely asks everyone to give them a few minutes and only once they’re alone again asks, “Jay, you okay?”

Jared sucks in a breath, swallow back the tears and shakes his head. 

Jensen is there instantly, warm arms wrapped around his shoulder, cradling Jared against his chest. “You call Gen this morning?”

Jared nods, bites his lip and falls completely into Jensen’s embrace. 

“What she say?”

“Good luck, that she loves me, that she loves you, and to kick it in the ass.” Jared sniffles, laughing while he does. “She was crying too, that didn’t help.”

“Damn it, Gen,” Jensen mutters, chuckling. “Danneel did the same thing.”

“How are we going to do this?” Jared asks, incredulous. He looks up at Jensen who is slightly blurred due to the tears in his eyes. 

“By letting it all out. If I have to do 100 retakes today, I’ll take that over you holding back all this.” Jensen smiles, soft and bright and instantly Jared feels a little bit better. 

“I’m already a mess.”

Jensen nods in agreement, wiping away Jared’s tears with the pad of his thumb. A soft kiss is pressed into Jared’s forehead, and Jared clings to the fabric of Jensen’s shirt. 

“Listen, I’ve had a week of being up here alone and thinking about this day is going to go. If you’re struggling, just... look at me, look at Misha, look at everyone around us, all the crew, and the fans. They’ve helped us get here, helped us get this many years. We all have each other’s backs and we’re gonna give this show we all love so fucking much the ending it deserves.”

Jared looks up at him, sees tears sparkling in Jensen’s eyes too. He thinks back so many years ago when they started. They never imagined the story they helped bring to life would have created what it did. This family, this dynamic, it’s unthinkable but it does exist and Jared couldn’t be more grateful he gets to be a part of something so special. “We got this.”

“Yeah, we do.” Jensen agrees. 

He kisses him then, soft and sweet, mingled with the salt of their tears. Jensen brushes a hand through Jared’s hair and pulls back, bumping their noses together. When Jared opens his eyes again he finds the small hint of a smile on Jensen’s face. He holds up a finger and moves away, just far enough to reach something out of sight. 

It’s a bottle of whiskey, Glendronach, and he pulls it around holds it between them like it’s a prize. 

“I brought this for later tonight for our traditional first day of shooting dinner, but I think we can crack into it early.”

“Let’s do it.”

Jensen doesn’t bother trying to find shot glasses among the mess of the makeup room, instead he grabs two paper water cups and hands one to Jared. Jared watches him pour about a shot’s worth of liquid into the cup. He takes a half-step back so they can fully face each other. Jared reaches up and presses his cup against Jensen’s. 

“To us?” He asks. 

“To us and to Supernatural.” Jensen says, bumping his cup against Jared’s.

“To Supernatural.”

In unison, they drink. 

The alcohol burns as it goes down and Jared swallows thick around the knot in his throat. This year is going to be hard, but it’s going to be amazing too. The day he says goodbye to Sam will be one of the hardest days of his life, but it won’t really be goodbye. It will be a see you later. 

Sam and Dean will always be there inside of them, long lost friends, waiting for Jared and Jensen to bring them back to life, to say hello again. 


End file.
